deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Concordance Extraction Corporation
The Concordance Extraction Corporation, also referred to as CEC, is a public trading company at the forefront of the deep space mining industry. They are the largest solar mining and extraction company in the Earth colonies, and the fifth largest company in terms of market capital. The CEC is responsible for the creation of the giant Planet Cracker-class starships. Description The CEC are the owners of the [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]], and [[USG Kellion| USG Kellion]]; but apparently possess other similar vessels. Isaac Clarke, Zach Hammond and the pilots of the Kellion all work for the CEC. The company seems to be linked to Unitology, as it sends the Ishimura to retrieve the Red Marker and apparently has no qualms about partaking in illegal mining operations frequently, as stated by Captain Benjamin Matthius in a log found in his quarters on the Crew Deck when he says: "It's just another illegal mining operation for the company." Other than that, little else is known about them. Their logo is a large "C" with a red planet inside of it, suggesting the company is based on Mars. The company likely profits in the trillions or hundreds of billions from mining as Hanford Carthusia mentioned the C.E.C had invested hundreds of billions into Aegis VII. The C.E.C. owns and operates at least two ship yards: one on Mars and the other an orbital ship yard located above Earth. The extent to which CEC is linked to the Church of Unitology is clarified in Dead Space: Extraction by Warren Eckhardt, as it is revealed that he was responsible for swapping out nearly the entire crew with Unitologists prior to the mission to Aegis VII. Ellie Langford also works for the CEC, as a Class 4 heavy equipment pilot. C.E.C. Fleet The C.E.C. is known to own and operate more than four hundred deep space vehicles, including five Planet Cracker-class starships.Planetary Mining ''Planet Cracker''-class *''USG Castle''No Known Survivors: Chapter 2: Thirteen - Unknown, presumed active *''USG Ishimura'' - Flagship, Floating near Titan, no longer in use as everyone who was aboard was killed. *Unknown ship, destroyed by gravity tether failure in the planetary mining textlog. ''Resource Extractor''-class *''USG Charon'' - Unknown, presumed active ''Personnel Conveyor''-class *''Phobus SE'' - Unknown, presumed active ''Unknown''-class *''USG O'Bannon'' - Recovery Ship, Destroyed Trivia *Although the red circle, which during the C.E.C. introduction video seen in the beginning of Chapter 1: New Arrivals is shown as a rotating red planet; it is stated canonically that the C.E.C. HQ is in fact located on Earth. *The C.E.C. logo is meant to be a C clamping down and pulling on a planet; a variant of the logo seen on the Ishimura's mining deck actually shows the clamped planet fracturing into several pieces. *Despite the theory of the circle in the logo representing Mars, due to it's red colouration, the logo also appears as a plain, gold/ yellow circle in other variations, thus disproving, or ruling out this particular theory. *Also, if you shine the flashlight on the logo in DS2 onboard the Ishimura; the planet will turn green. *The C.E.C logo resembles in some aspects the brazilian Sanitation and Transportation company URBS, with a black "U" instead of a "C" and with the red dot (the planet) totally inside the "U". Founded in 1963, URBS is credited for being "futuristic" and innovative, creating the tube system for passengers to connect between stations and introducing the transportation card. Gallery File:CEC_Logo_Wallpaper_by_The_Brade.jpg|Logo of the C.E.C. File:Urbs-vale-transporte-12.jpg|URBS' logo Notes Sources See Also *Planetary Mining Category:Corporations